1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a device and a program that calculate a circular shape characteristic, such as roundness, cylindricity, concentricity, coaxiality, radial run-out, total run-out, or the like, based on measured data obtained by measuring an object to be measured.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a shape measuring device has been developed, which has a sensor, such as a roughness sensor, a non-contact sensor, or the like, that enables high density constant pitch sampling. Such a shape measuring device can detect very small unevenness, and thus, can measure surface roughness at high resolution.
On the other hand, when circular shape characteristics, such as roundness, cylindricity, or the like, are measured, a rolling circle process or a filtering process may be performed to remove noise caused by very small surface roughness of a workpiece (Reference 1). In such measurement of the circular shape characteristics, it is desirable to appropriately set parameters, such as a cutoff value used in the filtering process, a minimum d/r ratio used in the rolling circle process, a number of samples used in a sampling process, or the like.
However, in many cases, due to limitations of experience and time, it is difficult for an operator at a measuring site to set these parameters appropriately. Accordingly, the number of samples appropriate for a measuring condition may not be set, the computation may require more time than necessary, and a measured value may not have appropriate accuracy.    Related Art 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-225380